


No Homo

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Gay, Homophobic Language, M/M, Save Me, anyway, i gave this up for an english exam tbh, im just testing how uploading works, im new, prequel? sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid





	

Percy sat down, and immediately began to twiddle his thumbs. His counsellor sat across from him in the dimly lit yet colourful office. "Do you want to talk about what happened today?" She inquired. Percy just shrugged. He hated talking, but he knew he really needed to. It was the same every single session. He always told her everything. Every kid he had to beat down, he told her and it made his stomach turn, made him feel like he was going to throw up. He twitched, and looked at the beige curtains, and began to retell the day.

Percy was part of a gang, at school. They were thuggish, and pretty rude, beating up kids for their money, you know, the usual. And today had been especially painful, as not only did Percy have to beat on an innocent kid, but he had to pick on Philip.

"Hey faggot" Percy teased. Internally he wanted to hit himself, and for his body to rip apart. Philip turned, fear splayed across his features. The rest of the gang surrounded him, and Philip seemed to just give up, accepting the beating as it came.

The gang always forced Percy to execute the final blow. he bruised poor Philip's face causing his nose to gush scarlet. Percy always felt weak after this, especially since honestly he'd rather be kissing the poor boy's face instead of punching it.

Percy had black hair, emerald green eyes, a tough build and his skin was tanned. Philip was very different, brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, pale and thin. No one would ever have paired them together, that was for sure.

He could never tell the rest of the gang about his feelings. They were his friends, but... how could he be sure that they wouldn't turn on him, and abuse him like they abused Philip?

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts, and returned to the faded office. His counsellor had been talking to him while he was thinking. After a long discussion, he resolved to finally risk it and tell them, the next day.

Two days later, Philip found it odd that he hadn't been beaten to a pulp yet. But he wasn't complaining. In any case, it was lunch time, so he made his way to his locker. He frowned as he saw a boy with hood pulled up waiting for him.  
Scratch that, what he saw was a familiar tanned looking boy reaching out to him. "No, no, please..." Philip whined, but the other boy stopped him.

"I won't hurt you, I swear" he promised, pulling down the hood. Philip recognised him fully as Percy, and backed away, whimpering. Percy pointed to his gang. "I want to tell you something, something I just told those guys." Philip stopped trying to escape, noticing his black eye. He was pacified, and let Percy continue. 

"Uh, so, um," stuttered the larger boy. He was clearly nervous, and his grip on Philip's wrist was absolute. His voice shook.

 

"I'm gay?"


End file.
